


The Introduction of the Boyfriend

by tournesol5



Series: The Journey Of an Unexpected Couple [3]
Category: Dragon Age II, Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tournesol5/pseuds/tournesol5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Stryker introduces Garrett to Sonya and Kabal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Introduction of the Boyfriend

It's been a week since that first date, and Garrett Hawke is loving life.

He sat in the living room of the apartment he shares with Isabella, when he gets a phone call from Stryker.

Stryker asked, "Babe, can I introduce you to a couple friends of mine?"

He thought for a minute, and then responded with, "Sure, when?"

"Tonight, if possible" Garrett can tell there's a hint of nerves in his voice. "at about 8pm, we're having a night out to calm down and enjoy ourselves at the Hanged Man"

"Okay, Kurtis" Garrett beamed, he heard that one of his old friends worked there, but he hadn't been too confident going inside.

"Great!, I'll pick you up soon, love you" Stryker honestly said

"Love you too, see you soon" Garrett replied back before he hung up.

Garrett was excited, but he was also nervous. There was thoughts of 'what if his friends don't like me?' and 'what do I say to them?' running through his mind.

The young cop was also nervous for similar reasons but the main one was 'I hope no-one picks a fight because we're a couple.' Stryker put those thoughts to the back of his mind when he drove to pick Garrett up with Kabal.

"It'll be fine" Kabal spoke to him with a calm demeanour. "Look here he comes"

"Hey, Garrett" Stryker softly spoke as he gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey, yourself" Garrett replied cheekily, giving Stryker a light slap on the ass.

They were interrupted when Kabal coughed quietly as he got out the car.

"Oh, Garrett this is Kabal, Kabal this is Garrett Hawke, my boyfriend" Stryker introduced going a shade of pink.

"Nice to meet you" Garrett exclaimed holding out his arm for Kabal to shake, which he did.

"Same here" Kabal replied. "I've just got a text from Sonya, she's got a table at the Hanged Man ready for us"

"Garrett, don't accept her challenges whatever you do. Especially when it comes to drinking" Stryker warned.

"Only because you always lose, Stryker" Kabal teased, getting a giggle out of Garrett.

When the got to the Hanged Man, they searched for Sonya, who was getting impatient.

"Finally, you're here" Sonya harshly chided. "You're drinks are on the table"

"Thanks, Sonya" Kabal replied. "Sorry we're late though, Stryker had to pick up his new friend"

Sonya turned to Stryker and Garrett who were standing behind Kabal, holding hands.

"Sonya Blade this is Garrett Hawke" Stryker introduced as his friend and boyfriend shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you" Garrett greeted as Sonya was sizing him up

"The pleasure's all mine. Well not all of it anyway" she joked as Stryker's face turned to crimson.

As the night rolled on, Sonya and Kabal, pestered Garrett with questions. Each one making him blush a darker red

When Garrett excused himself, Sonya asked Stryker where he picked up the eye candy from.

"Eye candy?" Stryker stuttered, nearly choking on his drink. "He's not eye candy, Sonya. and I didn't just pick him up, I asked him out. We met at The Seventh Heaven Café."

Then she proceded to ask him about the date at the Edenia Restaurant, and Stryker told her everything that happened but not what was said. Not all of it anyway.

Then when it was nearly closing time, Stryker said his farewells to Sonya and drove to Garrett's house.

"How was it, Garrett?" Stryker asked.

"It was great, Kurtis. Thank you, both of you." Garrett responded. He gave Stryker a small, passionate kiss goodnight and shook Kabal's hand before going inside to his apartment.

"You picked up a good one there, Stryker" Kabal insisted. "Probably even better than Valerie. and I'm sure Sonya would agree"

Stryker nodded with appreciation as he drove them home, thinking about those exact words.


End file.
